The Hunter
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: "Come and seek what you're looking for, but be warned, there is always a cost. Failing to pay the price and you'll be hunted down in exchange." The Hunter said to his customer.
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: The Cause

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1: The Cause**

(Continent: Solitas | Kingdom: Atlas)

 **BANG!***

The sound of gunfire and the sound of people screaming while scattering everywhere, as they try to distance themselves from the area, where a person was killed and the bodyguards trying to locate the shooter is.

Sadly for them, the culprit wasn't even in the area within 200 miles.

From miles away, the very same person that everyone has been searching for is looking at the broken moon above while smoking after killing someone for a bounty.

The person, who looks to be in his 20s, wears a black suit, a fedora hat, a white shirt, and a black-tie. Also, wear gloves, leather shoes, an interestingly designed belt, and the most noticeable feature of this person is wearing a smiling mask, holes for eyes and mouth, allowing the person to eat without the need to take off the mask or just smoking a cigarette.

Besides the person is his murder weapon, a specialized modified Mosin Nagant based on the Mosin Nagant M91/30 sniper, with a special feature that allows one to pour raw materials into the sniper rifle that converts it into sniper bullets.

But, the downside is that not everything can be used as material to be converted into bullet at all, let alone sniper rounds.

After a few minutes, the person pulls out his scroll and dial in someone's numbers.

 **RING~!***

 **RING~!***

 **RI-CLICK~!***

"I hope you have good news."

The person didn't say anything after the person on the other side answered his call and this what he got.

 **Sigh...***

"Yeah, the target is dead." The person finally replied after letting out a tired sigh.

"I see. Don't worry. I'll wire in the money right now."

The person didn't feel anything and just hang up after he got the response he wanted.

"I need a vacation." The person mumbles to himself, then picks up his signature weapon and walking down the snowy hill.

* * *

A few months later*

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | Bookstore)

"On other news. The international wanted criminal Ghost is still on the loose. The authority still on the hunt for Ghost and will bring justice for all those poor victims killed."

"Blake. Turn that scroll off. You're in the middle of your job." The bookstore owner called out to Blake, who quickly shut off her scroll when her boss caught her off duty.

"Sorry, Sir!" Blake quickly put away her scroll and return back to work.

 **DING~!***

Both the bookstore owner and Blake look towards the front of the store, where the door was open by a muscular middle-aged man.

"Tukson. I see you decide to come in for work." The bookstore owner said dryly.

"Haha... Sorry Boss, I overslept." Tukson replied with a nervous smile, then nod in Blake's direction, who nods in return.

"Whatever. Go check-in and help Blake out in restocking." The bookstore owner said to his late worker.

"Will do, Boss." Tukson quickly speeds walk to the back of the store, to check in before heading back out to help Blake.

"Um, Sir." Blake asks her Boss, who gave her this job when she a faunus, without giving unfair wages and treatment. Something not many humans would do such a thing.

"What's up?"

"I want to say, thank you for giving me this job, even when I'm a faunus." Blake looks a bit embarrassed that she has to say this.

"It's no problem. After all, Tukson puts in some good words for you. Plus, I needed more workers since I can't run this place by myself." The bookstore owner replied like he heard this many times by now.

"No, you don't understand. Not many people would hire a faunus, let alone give them the same equal treatment as humans. So, I wanted to say again, that I'm grateful for you to hire me." Blake shows her appreciation of her kind Boss.

"Now. Now. Now. You don't need to be all that. Be it faunus or human. All of them are the same to me. Now, stop making up some excuses to get out of work." The bookstore owner said to Blake, who blushes for ending up making it look like she was making up excuses to get out of work.

"Hey, Boss." Tukson came out from the back, "Did the next shipping came in yet? I've been dying to read the next volume of The Thief and the Butcher."

"Next week." The bookstore owner replied as he looks through his scroll for something.

"By the way Blake, are you ready for Beacon tomorrow?" Tukson asks his fellow co-worker and junior of this job.

"Yup." Blake replied, not bother to speak much as she continues doing her work while trying her best not to look like she slacking off.

"Seriously, with Boss. I got used to with someone speaking less than a few words or sentences, but now I have to deal with two people that act the same." Tukson did a fake groan, but both the bookstore owner and Blake could see the smile on Tukson's face.

Blake just rolls her eyes at Tukson, who was hoping for a verbal response from Blake.

 **DING~!***

"Hey, Makoto! Do you have my order in?!" A customer enters the store and shouts at the top of their lungs.

"Let me check." Makoto, the bookstore owner, replied in a dull voice, as he uses his scroll to check. "Yeah, it just arrived this morning. Hey, Tukson, why don't you head for the back to get our customer his order. It has Bartholomew's name on it."

"Got it, Boss!" Tukson walks to the back room, where all the books that are still in the boxes and ready to be taken out whenever.

"So, Bartholomew. Ready for the new students coming to Beacon?" Makoto asks the Beacon's teacher, who look a bit too hyper at the moment, the opposite of Makoto, who looks like he hasn't slept for days.

This caught Blake's attention, who was already heading to Beacon tomorrow in the morning.

"Oh! Of course! I can't wait! You know how I love to spread the knowledge to the next generation!" Bartholomew replied very fast that would make one not understand what he just said, but Makoto easily understands every single word of what Bartholomew just said.

Tukson came back out with a box covered in paper wrappers and hand it over to the professor of Beacon, where less than a second. The package disappears from Tukson and Bartholomew appear in front of Makoto and gave him his farewell before leaving out the front door.

"Is that normal?" Blake asks when everything became so quiet.

"Yeah, and I don't pity you when you have that guy as your teacher." Tukson smile at Blake, who scowls at him. Knowing that she will have a hard time keeping up with that Beacon's teacher, who just speak too darn fast.

"Enough chit-chat. Back to work." Makoto said to his employees in a dull tone, causing both Blake and Tukson to quickly get back to work.

 _'I wonder if I should extend my vacation even longer?'_ Makoto thought to himself, with his last hit; Makoto already has enough Lien to last him and his future kids, and their kids without having to work for a long time. If he was planning to have kids in the first place.

 **DING~!***

"Hello, is this the place where I can order for any kind of books?" A new customer enters the store and looks around with caution before their eyes land on Makoto.

"Depend on what book it is." Makoto didn't really care if he losing money for not having enough customers in the first place, reasons why he only has hired Tukson, and Blake later on.

"Do you happen to have a book on the history of Grimm? The none government edited version." The customer asked, looking very worried about asking such a thing, but a good reason to be worried about asking such a thing when almost all the four kingdoms have banned many people from owning an unedited version of the book about the Grimm without the government editing many things in it before publish it throughout the entire Remnant.

Both Blake and Tukson look at the customer in disbelief, because usually this is meant to be done in the black market if someone wanted to get something that illegal. And getting something that the government places a law to not allow one to own would require doing it in the background, not so openly like this.

"Nope." Makoto didn't even think about it and rejected the idea of having something like that, even though he owns one, but he isn't going to sell that if he can help it. No, he got other plans for it.

"Are you sure? Because-" The customer was about to say something when they froze and started sweating while barely breathing at all.

Even both Tukson and Blake feel like they are close to death, not even Grimm had an effect like this.

Makoto continues to stay in his lazy position, where he is resting on the counter while leaning on his right hand, but all three could feel the heavy pressure coming from him without him having to change his expression or body position.

Then not a second later, the heavy pressure placed on the three disappear instantly. Like it never happens and everything has been just an illusion.

The customer didn't even bother to say anything and rushes out of the store.

Both Blake and Tukson look like they were about to have a heart attack, realizing that even though they were hired by a human. Doesn't mean their Boss was harmless and from what just happened a few seconds ago. That was a mistake on their ends.

"Blake." Makoto calls out for his newest employee, causing the poor cat faunus to become stiff and look like she about to run away any second now.

"You're going to head to Beacon Academy, for those that want to become a Huntresses and Huntsmen right?" Makoto looks at Blake with a bored look on his face.

Blake didn't trust her voice and nods her head.

"Well, do you want the edited version or the none edited version?" Makoto gives Blake a small smile like he about to cause some chaos for what he about to do.

"Um. Do you mean the history of Grimm?" Blake looks very uncomfortable and scared out of her mind. _'Not to mention by a male! If someone I know were to know about this. I don't think I can show my face in public!'_

A world ruled by the female, where the male is the one that stays home and watches over the kids while the females are the one that takes care of the heavy duties. In fact, there are more females than males in this world.

And Blake knew right away, the Boss she thought as someone nice wasn't someone that is harmless like other males. Where they need to be saved by the Huntresses or any strong females.

"You got that right." Makoto didn't move, but his eyes made Blake feel like she in front of a predator watching its prey with amusement and can kill it at any time, and she that prey.

 _'This isn't something I'm supposed to feel in a bookstore! A bookstore is supposed to be safe and quiet! Not a place I may fear to come in!'_ Blake mentally cried in horror.

 _'I wonder if I should be listening to this?'_ Tukson thought himself, as he tries his best not to draw attention towards him.

"Sure?" Blake knows there was a catch, but she knows how important knowledge is and the history of Grimm is among the many books that give many people the knowledge about the Grimm, including their habits and natural habitat, even how they came to be.

"Good. Then you must do something in return for it. No, I don't want Lien." Makoto finally moves, but just standing straight instead of leaning on the counter.

Blake took a step back, where Tukson did the same.

"There is someone entering the Beacon Academy. A certain heir to an important Clan. You're going to help him become a Huntsman." Makoto now has an evil grin on his face, that send chills down both Tukson and Blake's backs upon seeing this.

To make it even worse for both workers. The bookstore seems to become a bit darker than it should, where the light seems dim and almost making the entire bookstore barely having any light.

Making it so that Makoto can only be seen with his lower face while his eyes glow in the dark.

"W-Wh-Who thi-s heir?" Blake stutters her question, wondering if she facing a monster than a human. Also, questioning her sanity for taking a job that really shady. _'I'm pretty sure. I can survive on the street a few days than renting a room to stay until it's time to head to Beacon.'_

"Lie Ren, heir of the Ren Clan." Makoto reveal who Blake needs to make into a Huntsman.

"Wait, what?! The Ren Clan is still alive?!" Tukson shouted in disbelief, wondering if he is hearing things. _'Seriously! How in the world is that Clan alive! Let alone the heir!'_ Tukson wonder if there any other big shocking secrets his Boss knows, that literally would cause so much chaos. Tukson won't be surprised if there would be another war, be it a small or large scale war.

Even Blake is shocked that the Ren Clan even have a member left alive and an heir at that. Because the Ren Clan are known to give birth to many powerful females, but only when many females get together with the heir of the Ren Clan.

Sadly, just a couple of years ago. The Ren Clan was attacked when someone leaked the heir of the Ren Clan was born and countless of Clans and families from the upper classes wanted the Ren Clan's heir after it was revealed the heir was the 7th born.

Where the previous 6 were females and finally give birth to a male. And rumor has it, that the 7th born and a male at that of the Ren Clan, would make the new generation of females, so powerful, that it would make the previous generations weak.

And well, people believed the rumor and tried to get the Ren Clan to hand over their heir, to give birth many countless babies. But, not many people had good intentions, causing the downfall of the Ren Clan after decline all those that wanted their heir.

As it is a known fact that the Ren Clan is a patriarch Clan unlike many other Clans and families run by matriarchs. Which is very rare in this world.

Due to the fact that the male has a hard time unlocking their Aura while females have it easier. This is where the line that made females the dominant gender after many years upon discovery of Aura and Dust, with the former causing a rift between the two genders.

Anyway, thanks to the leakage and the rumor. Many people wanted Lie Ren; well, they failed and the Ren Clan is pretty much destroyed by their actions. This caused many allied Clans and families to be broken when each of them started blaming each other for the downfall of the Ren Clan.

"Yes, the heir lives. And if you reveal this to anyone." Makoto didn't even bother to make threats or even making a promise to both Tukson and Blake, because both knew right away if they did, then only hell awaits for them.

"Now, you must be wondering why I'm asking you to help Lie Ren. None of your business. Just help him out and you can borrow the history of Grimm." Makoto didn't care if he didn't give a reason why to Blake and just wanted her to do as he said.

"Also, don't speak out his Clan's name and only his given name." Makoto grabs something under the counter and reveals to be a photo, where he hands it over to Blake, causing her to slowly come closer to take the photo from him.

Where Blake found herself looking at a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and eyes match the streak in his hair. Blake didn't seem to care to look at anything else and find herself staring at the face of Lie Ren for a while until Makoto snaps his fingers, while Tukson started to snicker, making Blake blush in embarrassment.

"I see our kitty found a mate." Tukson teases Blake, causing her to frown and try to look angry at Tukson, but failing badly when she is still blushing.

"Enough." Makoto stares at his two workers, maybe former if they aren't planning to stick around after feeling his bloodlust. "Blake. Your answer?" Makoto stares directly into Blake's eyes, causing her to shiver as how his eyes seem to glow in the dark and like it's staring right into her very soul. Revealing all her secrets for those eyes to see.

Blake thought about it for a few minutes and decide to risk it. Plus, she may have a chance to get into a relationship with the heir of the Ren Clan. Not because about she will give birth to many strong babies for her family. Nope, if anything, his look is just the type of guy Blake like. Not to mention she gets one of the very rare books to read without having to deal going through many channels to get her hands on one.

"Yes. I promise." Blake agreed to her Boss' condition to have the history of Grimm in her possession.

Makoto stares at Blake for a solid minute, causing Blake to sweat a little before Makoto slowly nods his head at Blake, then pull out the said book from under the counter and toss it over to Blake, who caught it by reflex and was shocked that one of the illegal books to own was literally just underneath the counter this entire time!

"I'm expected you would do your absolute best not to let anyone know you possess that book, because only trouble will come to you." Makoto warns Blake, causing the cat faunus to realize how deep in trouble she is now once she remembers how people would be punished if they broke one of the laws.

"You better hope Tukson doesn't say anything either, because then you can kiss your butt goodbye." Makoto made sure to remind Blake that Tukson is among them.

Blake looks at Tukson with a glare that promises a world of pain.

Tukson's response? He looks away while whistling as he starts restocking new books on the bookshelves like he literally didn't hear buttload of important and dangerous information.

Blake took this as a sign that Tukson won't say anything and nod to herself with a smile.

"Remember what you have to do, Blake." Makoto reminds Blake of her task she needs to do if she wishes to continue keeping the book in her hands.

Then, Makoto leans on his left hand again and act like nothing happen as he looks at the front door with a bored look on his face.

Blake looks at her Boss with a nervous look and wonders if everything that happened to her was a hallucination, but she was still holding the book of the history of Grimm. Proving what she experienced was real and quickly hid the book before a customer come in while she has the book in sight.

While Blake was trying to think of a way to read the illegal book without anyone knowing what it is.

Makoto was staring at Blake with a hint of killing intent before it disappears the moment it appeared.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Introduction**

The next day*

(Continent: Sanus| Kingdom: Vale | Makoto's Bookstore)

A new day and something Makoto finds himself enjoying the peace and quiet that his own store provides whenever there no customers; well, some customers that are quiet enough not to make Makoto want to kill the bastard that ruins his silence.

 **DING~!***

Makoto didn't bother to greet the person that enters the store. All he did was open his left eye and see who it is.

"I'm surprised you're early for once, Tukson." Makoto said to Tukson, since there have been many times Tukson been late for works.

"Yeah, I guess I had a good night's sleep and woke up early." Tukson chuckles at the end, but even he could tell his Boss didn't believe him one bit. "I'm going to check in now." Knowing that his Boss won't really care about his excuse and quickly get ready to do this job today.

Makoto stares at his worker with dull eyes before sliding it back to the front door, not a second after Tukson disappears from his line of sight. The door opens, where a female customer enters the store.

"Aren't you going to welcome me or greet me, as a customer?" The female customer asks Makoto with a disdained look on her face, like she looking down on Makoto due to him being a male.

Makoto just blankly stares at this female customer, causing her to grit her teeth at how she isn't getting the respect she deserves.

Before the female customer could shout at the top of her lungs. Something, or someone, had caused the poor female customer to stop in absolute fear and close to having a heart attack.

"Well, now. I was coming to visit a dear old friend and look what I found." Another female voice appears, but this one sounds calm and a hint of mockery.

The female customer slowly turns her head to find herself staring at a Western-style woman with ginger-blonde long hair and blue eyes woman, who wearing a collared shirt with a cropped jacket and tie, a ruffled miniskirt, striped stockings, and boots and holding what looks like a cane with an eagle head as the handle.

The female customer opens her mouth to say something, but nothing came out as she started to sweat and her heart starting to hurt by the second.

"Leave." The unknown female friend of Makoto said to the female customer, and with a wave of her cane. The female customer disappears from the store like she never existed before.

Makoto looks at how things turn out, but still, have a bored and blank look on his face.

"Did you have to send my customer away? I do need the money from them to pay rent." Makoto said to the unknown female, who just snort at him and walk up to him in a graceful and elegant way, that would put many Noble Ladies put to shame.

"Oh, I thought I was just helping. My mistake." The unknown female smile at Makoto, knowing that he didn't really need any money or care about the customer and had to say something.

"Anyway, why are you here Beatrice?" Makoto asks his friend, then again, Makoto could think up countless reasons for being here.

Before Beatrice could say something.

"Hey, Boss. What-oh! Uh, welcome, how may we help you?" Tukson picked this moment to come out from the back and was greeted by a beautiful woman that would make his heart race, even if the woman is human.

"Just speaking with your Boss here. He's a close friend of mine. A very close friend." Beatrice grin at Makoto, who just stare at her with a blank look. "Still have that dead fish-like eyes I see."

Tukson unconsciously glances at his Boss' eyes and regrets it once more, at how lifeless those eyes are and sending a chill down his back.

"Tukson, get to work. I'm not paying you to idle around." Makoto snaps at Tukson, but said in a dull tone of voice. Yet, Tukson easily could tell the difference by now and quickly head to one of the book sections to see if any, needs to be restocked or a book that is placed in a spot that wasn't supposed to and needs to be replaced back where it's meant to be. Anything really to work on.

"You know, if you keep this up, you won't have any worker left after being scared off by you." Beatrice grin at Makoto, as she walks up to the counter and leans closer to Makoto.

"That's fine for me. You already know this is my vacation. So why show up now? My time isn't over yet." Makoto asks Beatrice while keeping track of Tukson and the front door in case another customer comes in.

"Just came in to check on an old friend. Nothing else." Beatrice smiles at Makoto, who still has a bored look on his face, but he did raise an eyebrow at her, causing Beatrice's mouth to twitch a little. "Okay, I was bored without you. So I came over to play." Beatrice knew how Makoto is outside of combat. Hell, in fact, Beatrice would know Makoto would become more emotionless during combat.

"Beatrice."

"Yes, Makoto?"

"Is there anything around here that look like something interesting to play?" Makoto points this out, but not rejecting Beatrice's request to play. Knowing how badly that went for others who deny what Beatrice wants, even if Makoto could fight back and survive. But, it would require giving up something in exchange. Like a limb or two.

Beatrice rolls her eyes at Makoto, "I mean, come hang out with me. Not stay in this boring bookstore."

Makoto opens his mouth, but was cut off by Beatrice.

"Don't make an excuse that you need to work, because you can just leave it to your worker. After all, you're paying him to work for you. So make him watch over the store while you use your precious time for something more worthy." Beatrice said to Makoto, not caring if Tukson is listening in to their conversation.

"Fine." Makoto let out a tired sigh, then grab his keys under the counter and walk around the counter, then calling out to Tukson and tossing him the keys, to close the store when it's time for closing.

Then both Makoto and Beatrice exit the store.

* * *

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | City of Vale)

Beatrice didn't do anything, but a golden butterfly appears between her and Makoto, which she cast her Magic to hide in plain sight. This includes the security cameras nearby.

"There, no one will be able to see us unless I want them to." Beatrice said to Makoto as they continue walking in a random direction without thinking of a destination.

"I still find your Magic bullshit and broken as hell." Makoto comment on how Beatrice's Magic is just plain overpowered, that would require him to push himself over the limit to face her in an outright full fight. And this is him trying his best to survive instead of killing Beatrice.

"You shouldn't be talking. Unlike me, I can't gain instant mastery over new skills by devouring another lifeform." Beatrice rebuke Makoto, for thinking she the only one with broken ability. Sure, she has Magic, but she can't devour another being and gain their memory, body, and even soul. "Plus, if you were to devour a Huntsman or Huntress, you would gain their Semblance." Beatrice continues off.

"Still doesn't mean your Magic won't be able to do the same." Makoto replied as he continues to look around the area, to see if anything interesting.

"That's because I practice my Magic to reach the point where I am now." Beatrice replied, "Plus, I know for a fact that you have thousands of thousands of different Semblance that could surpass some of the Magic I possess. Pretty sure you even tried to devour a Witch or Wizard at some point to gain Magic, but failed when they escaped."

"Give yourself enough time and you would create a new version of that Magic, then we will see if your statement would be true. Also, I'm still trying to find one, that's not in our little group and it has been years since I have seen one outside our group." Makoto knew that Beatrice has created countless different types of Magic throughout her entire life and she still continues to live on.

Beatrice didn't deny this, "Anyway, where are we going? I hope it's something fun."

"I don't know. I was following you, after all, you did drag me out of my own store to hang out." Makoto said in a bored voice while giving Beatrice a blank stare as they continue walking without a thought of where they are going.

"Come now, you're the Ghost, or should I call you by your old name?" Beatrice teases Makoto, who only has a twitchy eye near the end.

"Ghost is an assassin and I have many old names for different purposes." Makoto replied.

"I guess. With all those different faces. I'm kind of surprised to know you still remember your own original face." Beatrice teases Makoto, for someone that has countless faces to use for many years, and still, have more to use. He still remembers his very first one.

"I should say the same to you." Makoto counter back, causing Beatrice to flinch and a hint of pain appears on her face before her expression return back to a teasing smile mixed with mischievous.

"So, where do you want to go? I don't have any idea at the moment." Makoto said to Beatrice, seeing how they've been walking for the past half an hour or so now.

"How about Beacon Academy?" Beatrice asks in a casual voice, but Makoto could pick up the hidden message right away.

Makoto knew Beatrice wanted to mess with someone or outright kill them in the most horrifying methods due to some random reasons that caused Beatrice to pay attention to them. Or because it's a request for a customer she needs to do, but whenever she feels like it.

So, Makoto stop walking, which caused Beatrice to do the same and she still have her teasing smile.

Neither Makoto or Beatrice said anything, but the people nearby started unconsciously trying to avoid where Makoto and Beatrice are standing, even while invisible towards everything from seeing them.

"Tell me honestly. Did you come to me, just to get my help with something you can't do yourself?" Makoto asks Beatrice, as the tension started to thicken and causing the surrounding people to shiver at the sudden cold wind appearing out of nowhere.

"Maybe." Beatrice replied.

Makoto stares at Beatrice for a few more seconds before shrugging his shoulders, "Alright. But, I'm going to have to extend my vacation time, though, if you of all people require my help for the request."

Beatrice's smile brightens up and claps her hands, "Great! Come on! I know a shortcut to Beacon. And don't worry, I will make sure your vacation's duration is extended after this."

With that said, Beatrice leads Makoto towards an alleyway and upon exiting from the other side.

* * *

(Continent: Sanus | Kingdom: Vale | Beacon Academy)

To find out that both Makoto and Beatrice are already at Beacon Academy without even having to use an Airship and having to wait for the Airship to fly to Beacon Academy.

"I see you managed to recreate one of the Semblances I possess related to space." Makoto said to Beatrice, who lifts her chin up a little, to show how proud she is at the moment to hear Makoto's words. "Now, why are we here? Because if it to become students. Then, I'm leaving you here behind." Makoto has the experiences of being a student before and he hates it with passion. No way was he going back to those awful times. He's just glad that he didn't kill anyone. _'Well, not too many people were killed.'_

"Nothing like that. If it was something like that, even I wouldn't accept the request unless Yuuko forces me. Speaking of Yuuko. She needs you back at the shop. Something about running out of your handmade sake or something." Beatrice said to Makoto.

Makoto's eye twitched at this, "I should never have allowed Yuuko to have a taste my handmade sake that day."

"Kind of your own fault for even trying to study how to make sake in exchange for information from Yuuko. You should know by now, that us, powerful Witches, will always aim to get something in exchange. Always." Beatrice grin at this, causing some of the people nearby to shiver at how cold it got all of sudden before the temperature got back to normal.

"I've been wondering about this for a while, but is it just you or do other Witches affect the surrounding depending on your mood? Because every time I've seen you grin or thinking about something bad. The temperature gets cold sometimes." Makoto asks Beatrice as he follows Beatrice to a building.

"Oh, I just do that on purpose to make things interesting. Plus, it helps out that it would make others think something is wrong about to happen, making them all jumpy. But, there were Witches in the past, where they had the potential to become powerful and could affect the surrounding unconsciously. Too bad, there aren't many Witches currently." Beatrice let out a sad sigh near the end.

"Huh." Makoto should have realized this by now, with how Beatrice is. "Anyway, so why are we here again? Is this a personal request for you or Yuuko? Because I know this shouldn't be related to me in any way unless the customer fails to deliver their end of the deal." Makoto glance around, where he could see many students walking around.

"Neither from Yuuko or me. It's a customer that made a normal request and I have another customer, here as well, that I forgot about. But, the former's request is kind of tricky and you the only one I could think of that would fulfill the request. As for the other customer. Well, I could do that personally and seeing how two customers are here together. Why not do both, plus, I got you to come along." Beatrice said to Makoto as they enter the building and enter what looks like the ballroom, where students have gathered around to sleep.

"Oh, now this is interesting." Beatrice grin widens when she feels a few connections among the students linked with Makoto. "I see that you finally made your move, Makoto."

Makoto didn't say anything and just look around the place, to see if anyone he knows of besides noticing Blake reading her book against a wall on his right.

"Never mind about that. Who the customer, you wanted to meet with? Unlike you, I can't hide under the security cameras. Even with the countless Semblance I have. So we will do your customer's request first before I do mine." Makoto knew that without Beatrice. He would have a bit harder time coming to Beacon Academy undetected and without leaving a trace behind.

While Beatrice could do so with ease and with just a thought to do so, not much effort on her end.

"Hmm. The one I need you to work is Weiss Schnee. If you know who she is, if not, then maybe her family. As for the person I need to speak with, give me a sec." Beatrice pulls out a brown book log. "Huh, this isn't something I'm used to doing and something for the first time request I have ever done in years. Hey, Makoto do you know how to become a Hero or something close to one?" Beatrice asks in an unsure tone of voice, as she read what is the request and who the customer is in her book log.

"How about you tell me what a Hero to you, then I will try my best to fulfill the rest if you're missing anything." Makoto said to Beatrice as he looks at Weiss Schnee with confused eyes.

"A Hero is someone that wants to die in an epic way while trying to save the people from the force of evil." Beatrice said without taking any time to think about it.

"Okay. One: That's dark. Two: Not completely false. Three: Wow." Makoto looks at Beatrice with eyes a bit widens to show his surprise to hear what a Hero is from Beatrice herself.

"What? It's true. Before I met you and Yuuko. I would see many of these Heroes trying to save lots of people, but end up in a bad ending, with most of them dying a horrifying death. Saw it myself." Beatrice explained why she thought such a thing about a Hero.

"Okay, then. I honestly don't know what to say now. But, I guess I can give some input, not much, because, among the ones, I ate. I'm pretty sure some of them have a Hero complex, but most of them kind of roughly the same in general. I'll just say a Hero is a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, or noble qualities. Also, Hero is made not born." Makoto replied.

"So... Let me get this straight, just to be sure. A hero is a person who is admired for doing something that most people wouldn't do or just too lazy and/or a coward to do it themselves. Is hardheaded and is hotheaded with foolish righteousness for those that don't deserve it. With achievements that were obtained through the process of doing a dangerous task, that would put their life on the line. And lastly, a person that has the moral of seeing the world in black and white, never the gray part. Oh, right, the last part of how Hero is made not born as one. Which means others brainwash that person at an early age, to only think about the greater good. Did I get it right, Makoto?" Beatrice looks at Makoto, who just blankly stare at her.

"Sure, let go with that." Makoto wonder if those with Hero complex that he ate if they were still alive would start an argument with Beatrice.

"Alrighty then, let get to work." Beatrice puts away her book log and finds her customer, to speak about how to become a Hero.


End file.
